


生日礼物

by prawnotonlyellow



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: 18R, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawnotonlyellow/pseuds/prawnotonlyellow





	生日礼物

“马克哥，我的礼物呢？”

躺在上铺的李东赫听见房门传来开门声，侧着身眼睛往下看见刚进门的李马克手还是空空如也。

李东赫撇了撇嘴，李马克即没有在零点给他祝福也没在刚刚庆祝会上表示什么，连亲口说一句生日快乐都没有。

基本上他们俩这一整天下来都没好好说上话，李马克除了练习以外都不怎么理他，庆祝会上也坐得远远的，李东赫想和他说句话都得让坐在隔壁的哥哥传话。

之后回到宿舍李马克的第一句话居然是问谁先洗澡，原本打算先拆礼物的李东赫一气之下到衣橱随意拿了件衣物就去洗澡了。

洗澡出来后，他也不擦干头发就把收到的礼物都一一给拆了，拆到最后才发现没有李马克的。

这和以前会第一时间给祝福语，送礼物给他时还会抓抓头发的傻哥哥太不一样了。

李马克看他气鼓鼓的样子有些好笑，“下来我就给你。”

李东赫心里纠结了一会儿还是不情不愿地爬了下来，没必要和自己的礼物过不去是吧，哼。

“礼物呢？”

还未反应过来，李东赫眼前就出现李马克放大的脸庞，柔软的触感有一下没一下地在他的唇上盖章式的触碰，自己的脸蛋还被他捧在手心里。

李东赫僵直了身子，无处可放的双手握紧了拳头放在两侧，直到李马克试图撬开他的嘴才稍微缓过劲儿。

见李东赫还是把嘴巴闭得紧紧的，李马克压在他唇上含糊地说，“乖，嘴巴放松点。”

李马克说话时呼出的热气全喷撒在他的脸上，声音有些沙哑，李东赫听得痴迷，鬼使神差地就张开了嘴。

李马克的舌头在李东赫松口后顺利长驱直入，他不禁加重了手上的力气，在口腔内扫荡了一遍邀他与自己共舞，许久未经历这些事儿的李东赫也迫不及待地迎合上去，房间里只剩下唾液交缠的水声与嘴唇的摩擦声。

过不久李东赫因为还不会换气而憋红了脸，抬手捶了捶李马克的胸膛才结束这个吻，李东赫被亲得有些脚软站不稳，好在李马克眼疾手快环上他的腰才没跌倒。

“喂，我的礼物在哪儿？”

李马克无视了他的问题，蹲下将他打横抱起，李东赫吓得连忙勾着他的脖子往怀里缩。

李马克将他放到自己的床上，随后两腿分开跪在他的身侧开始在他面前表演脱衣，李东赫翻了个白眼，“让你给我礼物，你脱什么衣？”

待李马克脱得只剩下一件内裤时，他压下身凑到李东赫的耳边，再拉过他的附上自己的内裤边缘道，“礼物在这。”

李马克的气息弄得李东赫痒痒地缩了缩脖子，原本一句正常不过的话被他搞得特别色情，李东赫红着脸伸手推了推他，“耍什么流氓！”

“真的在这。”李马克说完还眨了眨眼，无辜的眼神让李东赫以为自己才是耍流氓的那个人了。

话说回来刚被李马克那么一撩拨，李东赫已经有点反应了，他在这方面也不会口是心非，想要就要，不要就不要，好久都没来一发，加上最近忙得连用手的时间都没有，现在放着不吃才是傻子吧。

所以李东赫支起身给李马克脱了内裤，半硬的性器弹了出来，往上一摸，“我去！你这什么恶趣味？！”

李马克跪在李东赫面前，绑在性器上的红色蝴蝶结一晃一晃的，“让你拆礼物啊。”

李东赫抬起头瞪了他一眼，刚准备去拆彩带就被抓着了手，李东赫不解地看着他，没想到李马克眼里的情欲越来越浓烈，说出来的话差点没让李东赫吐血，“用嘴。”

话毕李东赫的头就被拉到李马克下腹的位置，眼前就是半抬头的硬物，他只好叼起其中一边的彩带慢慢拉开，鼻子还时不时会蹭到李马克的肌肤。

李马克闷哼了一声，看着李东赫毛茸茸的脑袋在底下干活加上嘴里那根红色彩带的视觉冲击，性器又硬了几分。

彩带被完全去除后，李东赫握起李马克的硬物在前端舔了舔，搞那么多花样不就是想让他帮他口么，李马克的呼吸声更粗重了一些，他才将性器含进嘴里吞吐。

李马克也不闲着，拍了拍李东赫的臀部示意他起身，将外裤和内裤一并拉下，食指找到后穴在周围画着圈，没两下就插了进去。

异物的触感不禁让李东赫的后穴收缩，嘴也不自觉收紧咬了一下，李马克疼得手指立马退出后穴，大手往他臀部用力一拍，“嘶……你想把我咬断吗？！”

李东赫马上吐出硬物委屈巴巴地看着李马克，湿漉漉满是春意的眼神看得他浑身燥热，于是把李东赫推倒再次压上，将他身上仅存的上衣脱去，“想吃蛋糕不？”

“嗯？”

李马克不等他回答就拿过书桌上放着的蛋糕，随意用手挖了一些就抹在他的胸前和腹部，又抠了厚厚的奶油用两指撑开后穴推送进去在里头缓缓地抽插，脑袋也埋在他的脖子啃咬。

冰凉的奶油让李东赫觉得有些羞耻，两手抓着李马克的头发，“欸不是嗯……这哪儿门子的吃蛋糕啊……”

李马克抬起头勾起嘴角坏笑，“你用下面的嘴吃啊。”

“操……”

李马克一路从脖子向下亲吻，期间还对着乳粒吮吸了好久，直到李东赫抗议才放过它，李马克伸出舌头舔着他身上的蛋糕，惹得李东赫浑身颤栗，不由自主的弓起身呻吟。

李东赫的呻吟就和蛋糕一样甜，软软糯糯的像根羽毛挠着李马克的鼓膜，后穴里的手指也加快了速度，里头分泌的液体沾上他的手指，抽插时还会发出噗呲噗呲的声响。

李东赫的性器也渐渐昂扬，溢出淫液显得有些可怜，李马克却视而不见在他大腿内侧亲了亲就是不去碰它。

李东赫忍得难受，伸手想去碰却被李马克阻止了，“用后面好不好，嗯？”

“那你倒是快进来啊……”

李马克退出手指，将李东赫的右腿抬到他的肩上，接着扶上自己的硬物抵在李东赫的后穴处，“准备好接受你的礼物了没？”

李东赫狂点头，他的理智早已被欲望给吞噬，突然空虚的后穴收缩着，还主动蹭了蹭李马克的硬物。

李马克慢腾腾地将硬物送入李东赫温热紧致的后穴里，看着身下的李东赫咬着下唇感受着巨大将自己的后穴撑开。

填满后穴后两人都发出舒服的叹息，李马克这才扶着李东赫的腰开始缓慢抽插，他也不着急胡乱猛撞，温柔的很。

李东赫知道李马克一向都会为自己着想，从不像蛮牛一样弄得他难受，可今天他不知怎么的格外想体验被猛干的滋味，他拉下李马克的头咬着耳垂说，“今天放肆点没关系……”

“这可是你说的。”李马克觉得他再忍就不是男人了，他两手撑在李东赫身边两侧，看着李东赫意乱情迷的表情，身下的动作逐渐加快，全根退出再全根没入。

“啊！”

李东赫惊呼了一声才意识到在宿舍，马上捂着嘴巴不让自己发出声音，李马克拿开他的手放到身旁与他十指交扣低头堵着他的嘴将呻吟吞没。

李马克一下又一下重重地撞击着，李东赫简直爽得差点咬到自己的舌尖，本闲着的另一只脚也勾上了李马克的腰身。

“你慢点……”上半身是温柔地对待，而下半身却是粗鲁地侵犯，床板被弄得咿呀咿呀响，李东赫觉得自己要疯了。

李马克也不放慢反而加快抽插的速度，喘着粗气说，“刚刚是谁说能放肆的？”

这么一听李东赫只好做罢，享受着李马克带给他的快感，自己的性器抵着李马克的腹肌上，溢出的淫液蹭在上面，两人交合处还混着奶油，淫糜得一塌糊涂。

恍惚间李东赫眼前出现一道白光，精液全数射在李马克的腹肌上，因为太久没经历性事量有些多，液体聚集在一起向下滴回两人的交合处。

李东赫被这么一折腾累得不行，拼命收缩着自己的后穴想让李马克也快点射出来，不过却招来臀上的一巴掌，“别想用这种方法让我快点射。”

到后来李东赫不记得这场欢爱进行了多久自己又高潮了几次，只模糊记得李马克似乎替自己擦了身，自己还被搂在怀里睡了下去。

哦对了，完全睡下前好像还听到了一句话。

“傻瓜，生日快乐。”

-END-


End file.
